RRSA2
by zencando
Summary: Warning: Mature audiences only! Gadget and Foxglove swap partners for the night.


Rescue Rangers Sexual Adventures 2

By zencando

* * *

><p><span>I do not own any of these characters. They are property of Disney as far as I know. They are being used in a non-profit parody form. Please enjoy the story.<span>

There was a warm breeze tonight, as the two female rescue rangers Foxglove and Gadget, worked in Gadgets workshop.. Normally Foxglove would be out hunting for insects this late. She had eaten dinner already so she could assist Gadget in her workshop tonight. Gadget had gotten an idea in her head for an alarm / remote video access for the police station. Monterrey had been caught one too many times. Now the mice that lived there would have to be re located due to all the mice traps. A video surveillance system hidden in the smoke detectors would allow for them to monitor the lost cause desk. It got the most non police related complaints. Non police related complaints were the Rescue Rangers specialty. Lost pets, stolen bikes, missing comics, (one that always got to Dale) these were the areas of interest of the rescue rangers. Now they would be able to monitor the events at the police station from the comfort of their own home.

Foxglove understood the concept, but the technical stuff was all Gadget. Foxglove was playing more of a gopher role, go for this, go for that, place your wing here, go get the band-aids. Gadget insisted it was a two person job and that working late would get it done faster, but Foxglove, though she loved helping out whenever she could, felt useless.

"Gadget, how will you know when a case happens when every one is away? Or asleep?"

Gadget stopped what she was doing, and pointed to the computer.

"I've installed a voice recognition word identifier for very specific words. Whenever it picks up a voice at the lost cause desk saying one of those words, it starts recording. That way we only get the parts that we need. Otherwise the database server I'll be installing over the next few days will get overflowed with way too much information. This will also help us with-"

Gadget saw the common look of 'too much info at once' that she was used to getting from the rest of her team, now on Foxgloves face. Foxglove however summed up her statement.

"The video will know when to start recording when it hears the right words."

"That's right Foxglove! I can see why Dale thinks the world of you."

Foxglove blushed at this statement.

"With that last wire connection we are all done at this end! We just need to finish a few connections at the station and that part will be done. Then I can begin building the voice program. Ready to head over?"

"Ready when you are Gadget."

Gadget took the Ranger Plane while Foxglove flew along side it. It was the perfect night for flying, not too warm so the breeze would keep you cool as you soared in the sky.

Half way to the station, Gadget looked over at Foxglove.

"Foxglove do you mind if I ask you a personal question? A very personal question?"

Foxglove raised an eyebrow, she had an idea what the inventor mouse would want to talk about, just not sure why.

"As long as it isn't disrespectful, I'll talk about anything you want."

This seemed to be the appropriate response because Gadget began to discuss her situation as if it were any ordinary problem.

"Well, you and Dale have sex and enjoy it. When Chip and I have sex, I don't seem to enjoy it as much as he does. The first time I had sex with Chip was just to try it. I had parts, he had parts, and I wanted to see how it all worked. I get the mechanics of it now, and while it does feel good, Chip is usually done before I am. Do you have this problem with Dale? Is it a Chipmunk thing? I usually have to masturbate to finish up. I wait till Chip is asleep. How do you masturbate with wings and all?"

Foxglove's mouth was open wide and her eyes were even more wide open. She didn't expect that. She knew it would have to do with sex, but...

"FOXGLOVE LOOK OUT!"

BOOONNNGGGG

Foxglove flew right into a light post and as she started to fall, she saw multiple miniature heads of Dale spinning around, then the world went black. when she came to Gadget was holding her head in her lap.

"Foxglove I am so sorry! Can you speak?"

Foxglove felt like her head was going to explode, "Wha-what happened?"

"You uh, flew into a lamp post, and then I caught you with a suction gun. You've been out for about 5 minutes. I didn't want to leave your side."

"Gadget, we were headed to the police station..." Foxglove said trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes, then um well I asked a few silly questions and its my fault, I'm sorry."

"No, no gadget. Its all right. I think we needed to have this talk sooner though."

"Um sorry, are you sure you want to keep talking about this?"

"Well, I need to rest. I don't think we'll be finishing up at the station tonight. And we are too far away from the headquarters to walk back, or for our boys to hear us. I'd say sitting here talking is the best place to be while I rest."

Gadget nodded, "Right. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to continue our conversation you started if its ok with you." Foxglove giggled.

"I'm shouldn't have just blurted all that out Foxglove I'm-"

Foxglove cut her off mid sentence

"If you say your sorry one more time I'm going to slap you. Look it was an accident, it happens. Besides, you need a friend now more than I need pity."

"Funny. I don't know where to start now. I sorta got every thing out before you fell."

"Well then. I'll start for you gadget. Its not a chipmunk thing. Trust me. Dale isn't my first chipmunk lover. And even if he was, you would get no complaints from me in the performance department. If you want, I would be willing to let Dale show you."

Gadget was shocked, "Wha- what? But you two are a couple! I can't- with Dale?"

Foxglove was a little annoyed with the way she had said her loves name, and sat up.

"Whats wrong with Dale?"

"Nothing! Its just, you and he are dating, I couldn't-"

"He and I love each other Gadget. We share everything. There are no secrets between us. There is no jealously. Dale sleeps with who he wants, and I sleep with who I want. You and Chip though appear to have a different arrangement."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't going to be easy for you to hear, so I'll just say it. Chip and Dale have been sleeping together for some time now."

"But but but, their both boys!"

Gadget stood up and began pacing back and forth, between the Ranger-wing and the lamp post.

Foxglove stood up.

"Yes. They are."

"Why then? Their parts don't go together! It doesn't make sense!"

Gadget was still pacing back and forth but she was headed in Foxgloves direction.

Foxglove walked up to her and wrapped her wings around Gadget who was trying to figure it out.

"The answer gadget, is simple."

Gadget looked into Foxgloves eyes needing the answers.

"It is?"

"Yes Gadget. Its for Pleasure."

Foxglove kissed Gadget.

As her tongue probed Gadgets mouth, Gadgets brain shut down as her eyes closed and her body put the pieces together. When foxglove pulled away softly, a strand of saliva connected their mouths.

Gadget then repeated Foxglove.

"Pleasure."

The ride home was silent. Foxglove was laying in the back of the ranger-wing staying awake. Gadget was on auto pilot, she was controlling the ranger-wing, but she could not remember the details about reaching headquarters that night. Ever since the kiss, Gadgets brain and body had been trying to communicate with each other. When they landed in the hanger, although she was the one who was injured, Foxglove asked Gadget,

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm Fine."

As Gadget climbed out of the Ranger-wing and did a few post flight checks, she asked Foxglove without taking her eyes off the task at hand, a question.

"Did you mean what you said before Foxglove? About Dale? That he could show me? That you would let him? No harm no foul?"

Foxglove smiled as she walked over and gave gadget a hug.

"Of course Gadget. Your my best friend. I don't mind sharing Dale with you at all."

"I think I understand about the boys now. I masturbate because it feels good, they must do what they do because it feels good."

"I think that is the main reason, but Dale can explain it better than me. If you want I can send him out here for you."

Gadget thought about it for a second then said.

"I think I would like that. I think I would like that a lot."

Foxglove shuffled her feet around, this next question might be a touchy subject.

"Um..Do you mind Gadget, if I borrow Chip tonight? Show him a few tricks to slow down, and take his time?"

Gadget smiled.

"Heck! What are friends for?"

They both were laughing as Foxglove headed into the tree house while Gadget continued her post flight checks. When she entered Chip was reading a mystery novel as usual. Dale was watching a monster movie, as usual.

"Dale Sweet heart, could you help Gadget with something on the hanger?"

Dales face was anything but excited,

"But Foxy, it's the best part of the movie!"

Chip put down his book to yell at his friend.

"Dale you dummy! You have seen this movie ten times this week alone! Go help Gadget with what ever she wants or I'll bonk you so hard your grandparents will feel it!"

Foxglove smiled at Chip, then took on a mock seriousness tone towards Dale.

"Thank you sir. Well Mr. Dale, you heard Chip go help Gadget with what ever she wants."

Dale lowered his ears and walked towards the hanger, where he was to help her with what ever she wanted.

Dale sulked one final time.

"I always miss the best part."

Foxglove whispered in his ear as he passed by,

"Have fun my love."

Dale froze where he was and then saw the look on Foxgloves face.

He then hurried to the hanger with his tail wagging. Gadget would explain everything to him, and he would not hesitate. Not now that she had given him her approval.

After they had left. Foxglove went over to Chip.

"Chip, I hit my head on a lamp post, and need to stay awake till morning to make sure I don't have a concussion."

"Don't worry Foxglove I won't let you fall asleep. Dale should be back soon enough. I'm sure the two of you can stay awake together."

"Don't worry Chip I can guarantee you won't let me fall asleep."

Chip was already back in his novel when he responded.

"Why is that Foxglove?"

Foxglove used her most provocative voice when speaking to Chip.

"I was wondering if you could give me a neck massage on a bed. It would be so relaxing for me if you were to slowly rub my neck and wings. Then maybe you could-"

Chip chuckled at that idea.

" Ha ha heh, no. The last thing you need is to relax on a bed if your supposed to stay awake Foxglove. You might fall asleep. I'm sure Dale will be happy to give you a massage, but with your head injury we need to keep you away from a bed for the night."

Chip turned a page.

Foxglove turned red.

"Right! fine! Drastic times call for drastic measures!"

"Drastic? what are you talking abo-WHOA!"

Chip found Foxgloves head on his lap bobbing up and down.

"Foxglove-what are-Ohhh yesss-what are you-"

Foxglove stopped what she was doing, looked up at him and said as serious as possible.

"Its called a blow job Chip. Now, are you going to sit back and enjoy this, or do I have to get rough?"

She smiled showing her fangs letting him know he had no choice at all.

Chip looked to the door leading to the hanger.

"What about Dale and -OOOHHH WOW!"

Chip was begining to breath heavy as Foxglove retracted her tongue and answered his question.

"Gadget and I are trading partners for the night. So do you want to help me stay awake here, or do you want to go to your bed room for some privacy. Either way, your mine tonight."

There was a sinister tone to her voice that Chip found very intoxicating. He got up, and finally put his book down.

"You drive a hard bargain Foxglove. But if Gadget is ok with this then who am I to argue? Let me show you to my quarters."

Foxglove let Chip lead her to his and Dales room and when the door closed both sides of the tree erupted with sounds of passion.

The next morning...

Gadget and Dale were already in the kitchen still wearing PJ's. When Foxglove came out of Chip's room. As she entered the kitchen she smiled and kissed Dale.

"Did you have fun Dale, my love?"

"Oh you know me Foxglove, I always have fun." He winked causing Foxglove to giggle. A moan escaped from Chips room.

"Sweetie, could you bring Chip an ice pack? I think I wore him out."

"No problem. I take it you managed to stay awake all night."

"I just finished up with Chip before I came out. I really need to shower."

Dale went to the miniature fridge and pulled out a bag of ice, as he went off to see Chip he called back to Foxglove.

"If you wait for me I'll help you with those hard to reach places."

Foxglove took this moment of alone time to talk to Gadget.

"The important question is, did you have fun?"

Gadget merely walked over to Foxglove wrapped her arms around Foxglove and kissed her. The kiss was much different from the one they shared last night. Foxglove had been demonstrating pleasure, this morning it was clear Gadget understood.

"I had a great time with Dale. Thank you."

Foxglove hugged her best friend.

"Anytime Gadget."

Gadget began to blush as she mentioned her next topic.

"I wouldn't mind coming over to your place sometime and continuing that kiss and seeing where it goes."

Foxglove whispered seductively in her ear, with a softness that sent chills of excitement up Gadgets spine.

"How about tonight?"

Gadget pushed her back at arms length and was smiling practically from ear to ear.

"Oh we can't do it tonight silly!"

Foxglove was a little taken back by the change in attitude and a denial of pleasure when Gadget had been the one to ask about it.

"Huh? Why not?"

Gadget was headed back to her workshop and said in the happy care free voice Foxglove was used to hearing.

"Because tonight you and I have to finish the alarm system at the Police station. Especially if there are going to be more nights like last night! Your right by the way, you do need a shower."

Dale walked in the Kitchen laughing.

"Heh heh heh! You really did a number on Chip dear. I think he'll be smiling for weeks, and walking funny for days! Hahahahaha!"

When Dale noticed the slightly sad pout look on Foxgloves face, he calmed down.

"Everything ok Foxy?"

"NO! It isn't! I get Gadget properly laid, and what kind of thanks do I get? She puts me to work! That's gratitude for you!"

The end.


End file.
